Known in the art are various treatment-and-prophylactic dental preparations: tooth pastes, elixirs, gels, powders.
In some cases, due to liability of powders to dusting, they are replaced by pastes. Nevertheless, at the present time attempts are still being made to develop dry therapeutical preparations for hygiene and care of the oral cavity.
Known in the art is a treatment-and-prophylactic foaming preparation for everyday tooth cleaning possessing a certain preventive activity against peridontal diseases and caries which is available in a granulated form (under the tradename of "Merfluan" produced by W. Millck, FRG). "Merfluan" comprises a granulate having no odour, readily soluble in water with liberation of carbon dioxide. The granulate has the following chemical composition, percent by weight:
Tartaric acid--17, PA1 Mixture of calcium and magnesium carbonates and minor amount of calcium phosphates--8.6, PA1 Foaming agent (sodium salt of ethers of fatty alcohols and sulphuric acid)--7.7, PA1 Sea salt--7.9, PA1 Extract from 1 g of myrrh gum and sodium bicarbonate--the balance. PA1 calcium--2 to 6, PA1 sodium--19 to 23, PA1 potassium--0.04 to 0.18, PA1 mineral acid anion--6 to 10.6, PA1 orthophosphoric acid anion--1.5 to 5.0, PA1 water-soluble proteins--1.0 to 5.0, PA1 magnesium--0.05 to 0.2, PA1 mixture of trace elements including fluorine, manganese, tin, zinc, iron--0.01 to 0.02, PA1 complex citrate compounds as calculated for citric acid anion--the balance, PA1 tartaric acid--11 to 15, PA1 foaming agent--1.8 to 2.7, PA1 sodium bicarbonate--42 to 46, PA1 binder--0.11 to 0.13, PA1 flavouring agent--0.8 to 1.2, PA1 anti-caries-effect substance--1 to 6, PA1 abrasive substance--the balance. PA1 Group I--children to whom the anticarious solution was applied--81 persons; PA1 Group II--control group of children--95 persons.
Owing to a specific granulation process, each granule of the preparation contains all the components in predetermined proportions in a concentrated form.
A disadvantage of this prior art preparation resides in a low value of its anti-caries and cleaning effects. Furthermore, granules of this prior art preparation has a high abrasive effect and very low mechanical strength.